


800 days with you

by izone_stan48



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izone_stan48/pseuds/izone_stan48
Summary: Minjoo looks back on 800 days with IZ*One
Kudos: 8





	800 days with you

**"Happy #800dayswithIZONE"**

Minjoo slowly turned off her phone and put it down next to her, the angel was scrolling through the hashtag their WIZ*ONE's trended on social media. She had a fond smile on her face while she was seemingly staring into space. Her body might be on her bed inside their dorm, but her heart and mind were on a slow journey to the past recalling all the moments they had as IZ*One.

_From the very first moment, Lee Seungi announced that Minjoo made it in as a debut member of IZ*One she knew she would give her everything in order to repay everyone's support._

_And as the nation's representative slowly announced who the eleven girls that she would debut with, each name brought flashes of images into Minjoo's mind as she greeted her members._

_**Kim Chaewon** _

_They really weren't that close, the older Kim would always be on a different team than her, and since the both of them were shy, they never really had the chance to get to know each other better. Hopefully, now that they both made it into the debut team they'll have more opportunities to become close to each other._

Who would have thought that the two Kims would grow to become soulmates and life partners? They started out as awkward acquaintances, but now they did everything together. The first thing Minjoo would do when she wakes up is eating jelly or some kind of snack, that hasn't changed, but now she thinks about what the older Kim is doing, is she awake? Hungry? Was she thinking about her too?

_**Honda Hitomi** _

_A huge smile grew on Minjoo's face as Hitomi walked towards her, she was ecstatic that her same-aged friend was going to debut with her. They became closer during Touch when they chose the same song to dance to. The frog didn't think that other people knew they were close since none of their interactions were aired on the show, but the two were actually very close._

Minjoo still remembers how awkwardly formal the mochi used to be as she wasn't used to the concept of same-aged friends. The four 01 liners have really come so far as now they couldn't spend a minute without bickering with each other, and Hitomi was left to become the designated mediator, no wonder the other girls made her their year leader.

_**Kang Hyewon** _

_If there was one trainee who understood her it was definitely Hyewon. As soon as the show started the both of them were labeled as talentless visuals who were only pretty and had no talent. Minjoo, however, saw just how hard the other girl worked and knew that the other girl deserves her spot no matter what anyone else says._

Two years later and the two of them are still closer than ever, and though they may be awkward with each other at times, both girls knew that if they needed the other girl they would drop everything they were doing. The two visuals went beyond everyone's expectations and proved just how much they have improved.

_**Kwon Eunbi** _

_As expected Kwon Eunbi debuted, she was everyone's first choice for leader, proving time and time again just how capable she was of leading a team. The two of them weren't that close despite being teammates for very very very. If Minjoo were, to be honest, she was a little intimidated by the older girl, but she was happy that they would have a leader she could depend on._

What would Minjoo do without their leader? There would be no one to share her troubles with, and no one to share the burden of the other members teasing. Jokes aside though, they might not show it much, but the two girls were really close, and whenever they do vlives together chaos follows them.

**_Yabuki Nako_ **

_Another same-aged friend made it into the debut team, the shorter girl was a powerhouse vocal with a cute tone. Everything about Nako was cute and although they were the same age, Minjoo couldn't help but gush at her cuteness._

Minjoo was proud to say that Nako was still as cute as ever, and although the shorter girls kept telling the frog to call her pretty instead of cute, Minjoo still insists on calling the ballerina cute. Being the same age helped the two become even closer as the years passed, and now Nako is the number one audience when it comes to the infamous Minyul bickering sessions.

**_Ahn Yujin_ **

_Minjoo was not surprised that Yujin debuted, as soon as the first grading of the show Minjoo saw just how talented the younger girl was. The two girls became close when they started to dorm together once the eliminated trainees had to go home. The younger girl would always tease Minjoo by teaming up with the others and stealing her snacks._

Yujin really grew up to be such a superstar, the taller girl was like a little sister to her at this point. She always takes care of the younger girl, making sure she's happy despite them always being busy. Minjoo wants Yujin to have a chance to still be a kid, and even when they have schedules 24/7 seeing the younger be her energetic self warms the frog's heart.

_**Choi Yena** _

_Minjoo thought Yena was the funniest person she had ever met, the older girl would always find some way to lighten up a situation and make everyone have a smile on their face. But whenever the talented trainee was on stage, it was like she was a completely different person, as she transforms into the most charismatic girl ever._

To this day her Yena-unnie never fails to make her smile, and although the older girl teases her from time to time, Minjoo knows that the duck would always be the first one to defend her from the other member's teasing comments.

**_Jo Yuri_ **

_Eyes wide in surprise when she heard the name, Yuri made it! Minjoo was so happy and proud of the other girl. They were also the same age, so both of them dropped formalities as soon as they found out that they were born in the same year._

Now here they were two years later, thicker than thieves, and bickering every second of every day. Minjoo and Yuri could never go a day without bickering with each other, but they will always be the first to hype each other up. Both of them became such a killer combination whenever they were together as each of their strengths complement the others. It would have been a perfect friendship, but they were the cause of Hitomi's headaches 90% of the time.

_**Miyawaki Sakura** _

_Minjoo will never forget the day Sakura chose her to be part of her team for very very very. Those were the days when her confidence was at an all-time low, with negative comments lingering in her mind every single day. That's why she was so surprised that Sakura chose her, instead of someone more talented._

Now the self-proclaimed third member of the Kim's has been a constant supporter in Minjoo's life. She doesn't know why, but Sakura loves her so much and she's not afraid to show it. Though at times the older girl acts younger than her, when the time to get serious comes, Sakura would always be there to offer wisdom that comes from the experience of being an idol for years.

_**Jang Wonyoung** _

_The youngest trainee won first place, Minjoo found it ironic that the girl's name was Wonyoung considering the fact that she literally won young. Jokes aside though, the younger girl was born to be an idol, and anyone who saw her perform knew it too._

The birth of F2 led the two girls to booking fashion shows, and photoshoots left and right. It also made the girls closer than before as they would always spend time together during schedules. The two girls have always been close as they had sisters that were the same ages as each other, the reason why it was easy for them to find their dynamic.

**_Lee Chayeon_ **

_Minjoo couldn't help the tears in her eyes when Chaeyeon's name was called, she knew if there was anyone there who really deserved the chance to debut it was her. Knowing just how talented and hardworking the older girl was, and how much she cared about the people around her made Minjoo so proud to debut with the dancer._

No matter how many times Minjoo has seen the feather dance, the feeling of absolute awe that the frog gets with every move is still the same. Their relationship is still the same, once upon a time they were both rejects, but now, here they were dancing together on the same stage.

_"Presenting... IZ*ONE!"_

_Tears were shed and cheers were heard as the twelve girls finally became one on their journey towards becoming a successful girl group._

Once upon a time, they were dreamers, now they have achieved more than they ever thought they would have. With every hardship and hurdle, the twelve girls encountered they persevered and stayed strong because they had each other.

It didn't matter if no one believed in them, because they believed in themselves, and Minjoo knows that when the time comes to take their final bow, she would have no regrets.

"Minjoo, dinners ready, if you don't hurry up foodies will eat it all." Chaewon interrupted her thoughts of the past.

"I'll be right there unnie," Minjoo replied while wiping the tears she didn't know fell.

"Yah, why are you crying?!" asked Chaewon before running out of Minjoo's room screaming that the resident cry baby was crying again.

Quickly following Chaewon into the dining room before she embarrasses her even further, but stopping in her tracks at the view that greeted her.

The two giant maknaes were watching Eunbi and Chaeyeon cook their dinner while sneakily slipping in pieces of food into their mouths, by the twitching of the two older girls lips, they were very much aware but just didn't bother to scold them.

IZ*One's OG gaming line, Hyewon, Sakura, and Yena was in front of the TV playing smash bros, I guess it was a throwback night as the girls haven't played this in forever.

And there was Chaewon talking to the other 01 liners probably telling them all about her crying episode. By the evil glint in Yuri's eyes, she was sure she was in for a teasing once they catch sight of her.

"There she is! What were you crying about, you big cry baby?" All of the members glanced at her after hearing Yuri's announcement, and one glance at her red puffy eyes collectively started laughing at another one of her famous "Minjoo-gatto" moments.

Minjoo has spent 800 days with these eleven girls as IZ*One and she was willing to spend 800 million more.


End file.
